Kingdom Hearts: Izzy's Story
by Ben Ellimist
Summary: After a visit from a mysterious Time Lord, Izzy and her friends set out on a quest to restore there world destroyed by the mysterious Heartless. Join Izzy, Owen, Harold, Duncan, and the rest of the crew on an amazing adventure through Disney and other worlds as they search for their friends and the source of evil that took their home away. Harold/Izzy pairing. Read and Review.
1. Prologue- Time ain't Izzy

Kingdom Hearts: Izzy's Story

**AN: Hello people of Earth! This is my first cross-over with my favorite video game ever! Now like the other cross-overs, this one is about one of the contestants losing the world and getting the Keyblade. Only this time, I am doing it a tad different. If you have read my profile, you'll know I like to incorporate myself in it. And I am! Sorry, I know you probably don't approve, but it's all cool. I am not showing up much anyway. Here is how it is going to go. It will all be third person, but it will follow Izzy most of time. Oh, and there is a slight notice of my many thousand great grandfather in there. Just so you all know. Now, please, enjoy!**

Prolouge: Time isn't Izzy

A man walked up to a blue box. He snapped his fingers and the box opened. He looked behind him one last time and saw his favorite red head companion. He smiled one last time then stepped inside and walked forward toward the center. The thing unknown to most about this box is that it was bigger on the inside than the outside. And the inside was huge! The man still didn't know how many rooms there were and he looked everywhere when he got the chance. The man walked up to the center and pulls a few switches. The center of the box, which was a green core that looked like an hourglass, started to move up and down. The man sighed and went around the core. And standing there was a man wearing a dark cloak. The man back up and reached into his suit pocket.

"Who on Earth, which is saying something cause I am not from Earth, are you and how did you get in here?!" the man asked the cloaked being. The black cloak person laughed a deep bellow. After a few seconds, the cloaked being stopped.

"Oh Doctor, I think you and I will get to know each other quite soon," the cloaked man said to him. The man, who was called Doctor, pulled out a mechanic looking thing, pushed a button, and it flashed green. The Doctor then looked at a reading screen on the gadget. It came out unknown.

The cloaked man laughed again. "Oh Doctor, no need to try and scan me. I am a nobody. An absolute nobody. I am only here to say that perhaps you should check your many greats grandson. He is on Total Drama Island. I suggest you check up on him," the cloaked man said and a dark portal appeared behind him. He walked straight through. The Doctor tried to follow but the portal shut before he got there.

"Ugh! Who was that black cloaked freak? I do not need this right now! Well, I was actually looking for some adventure to get my mind off things. Let's go check on my grandson," the Dotor said, and pulled a few more levers and pulled a master lever. A loud noise came out of the box and a rumbling came from the box. The Doctor held on with all his might. "Come on girl, let's check on that great, great, who knows how many greats grandson of mine," he said to the box. Suddenly, red lights flashed and the box shook more violently. "What's wrong girl?! Why you acting like that?! Is this because I landed you backward or the whole not pulling the door thing? Come on, I said I was sorry!" the Doctor yelled and was suddenly thrown backward.

Then, the box just stopped. The Doctor slowly got up and walked back over to a view screen at the center. He was on a luxury island and he seemed to be in a corner by the house. Perfect spot to land. The Doctor threw on a dark brown suit and a nice blue bow tie. He then opened the door to the box and looked around. He saw a group of people over in a swimming pool with a snack bar in the middle. He walked cautiously around to the back of the house and pulled out the mechanical device. He clicked a button and a green light flashed at the doorknob to the back door.

Suddenly someone asked, "What's that? Is it a toy? I love toys! They are so yummy! Well, mostly the metal ones, but I can eat wood or stone too. Is that a bow tie? I love bow ties! Who are you? Do you work for Chris? You better not because you seem like you don't. Wait, who are you again? You never answered my first question, what is that thing you are using on the door?" The Doctor turned around to see a red headed girl wearing all green jumping up and down in front of him. She was smiling like a maniac.

The Doctor reached into a different pocket and pulled out a wallet and flipped it open. "I am with the police department and I am looking for a juvenile delinquent. If you don't mind, I am going to search around for him," he said, even though the paper was blank.

The red head girl frowned at him. "Police? Did they change the way their badges look? Why didn't they tell me?! WHY?! But why did they change it to blank paper? That's stupid. And why are you looking for Duncan? He's nothing special. He is just a big jerk. But why is it blank? Do I have to sign it? I don't have a pen. I wish I had a pen, then I could eat it! Can I have your bow-tie? Why are you wearing a bow-tie?" the girl asked him all at once.

The Doctor shook off all his shock. "Wait, you just see a blank sheet of paper? But it's psychic paper! No one can see through it unless…" the Doctor said and looked at the girl. She was still over hyper and the smile still stuck. "Excuse me for asking but is there a boy named Ben anywhere on this island?" the Doctor asked the girl, still looking at her. The girl thought for a moment then beamed.

"Oh, you mean the blue fluffy guy that comes once a week? He is cute! You know him? If you do, that's great, because I like blue fluffy guys! Are you his father? If you are then I have to say sorry, but he isn't coming back until tomorrow. Or was it Sunday? I forget! Hey, is that bow-tie blue? I love blue bow-ties! Why do you have it? It is so cool!" the girl replied to him.

The Doctor grinned at this. "Yes you are absolutely right, bow-ties are cool. They are amazing in fact. Tell you what? You wait right there Miss… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Do you mind telling me it?" the Doctor asked her.

The girl grinned and answer, "Kaleidoscope! Kaleidoscope Craig! Well, I think that's my last name. And not quite sure on my first name either. But everyone around here call me E-scope! What's your name? Is it Ben Sr.? That would be so cool! Two Ben's walking around on the same island!"

The Doctor frowned, but not for too long. "Oh, no, I am not Ben's father. I am his many greats grandfather. And I'm the Doctor," he said to her.

E-scope scratched her head. "The Doctor? Cool! I love doctors! Only they question why I am so stupid. I'm not stupid, I just like to act crazy. Do you like crazy? I love crazy! So, what were you saying?" she asked the Doctor. The Doctor pondered a moment then remembered.

"Oh, that's right! Listen, you wait right there Miss E-Scope and I will be right back. But if I am not back by tomorrow, tell Ben I'm looking for him. Just say it has to do with a man in a black cloak, okay? Can you do that for me E-scope?" the Doctor asked her.

She grinned and jumped up and down. "Yes! Yay, I get to do an important mission! I will wait right here until you or Ben come back. Don't worry Doctor, I won't let you down," E-scope replied and sat right down. The Doctor grinned at her and went back to the blue box. He looked back at her one last time, wondering why his psychic paper didn't work. He took out his mechanical device and pushed a button, pointing it at E-scope. The tip flashed green. He then looked at the readings. His mouth fell open when he saw them. He bolted into his box and he pulled a few levers when he heard laughter behind him. He turned to find the figure in black had returned.

"So, I see you figured out who E-scope is Doctor. And I am afraid that I cannot let you show up tomorrow to meet Ben," he said. Only this was a different voice than the cloaked figure earlier. The Doctor scanned the being with his mechanical device and the cloaked being laughed. "Oh, you won't like what your trusted screwdriver has to say Doctor. It means what it says. Oh, and before you look, I suggest you take a look outside," the cloaked man said and a black portal like the one before appeared and engulfed the mysterious man. The Doctor frowned but looked on his screen that led outside. He saw E-scope right where he left her. Then the core started moving and a loud high pitched noise sounded. The Doctor ran to the panel and tried flipping switches but it did no good.

"Come on, I did not ask you to move! Come on, just stop already," the Doctor said and pulled a big black string. The box stopped moving and the core held still. The Doctor hurried to his screen. He was in the exact same place as before, but with one difference. E-scope was no longer where he left her.

The Doctor burst out of his box and looked around. He saw kids over in the pool area he noticed earlier, but he didn't see E-scope. He went back in his box and looked at the time and place. He was on an island called Playa-de-losers. But that wasn't what he was concerned about. He was concerned that he showed up _twelve weeks later! _The Doctor exited his box again and walked over to the kids. He wasn't noticed until he got to the edge of a hot tub, when he felt someone breathe down his neck. He turned and saw a dude wearing a gold Z necklace and he wore a turquoise snow cap. He had no shirt on and he was grinning.

"Well hello there. I am looking for a girl by the name of E-scope. She hasn't been around here has she?" the Doctor asked. The boy looked at him confused.

"E-scope? I don't look at stars, eh. You should ask that red head nerd, eh. He is all about his skills, eh," the boy said and slowly walked off. The Doctor shook off his disgust toward him and walked over to a palm tree on the edge of the island. He looked around and saw a red headed boy looking through a telescope toward an island. The Doctor politely walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. The boy turned around and looked the Doctor over. Scratching his head, he shrugged and held out his hand.

"Names Harold. Is there something I can help you with? If anyone can help you, I can. Unless you hate nerds. Gosh! Wait, who were you again?" the boy asked.

The Doctor frowned but shrugged it off. "I'm the Doctor. I was here a few weeks ago. I am looking for a young red headed girl named E-scope. Have you seen her around?" he asked him.

Harold thought for a minute then looked back into his telescope. "Well, I don't know anyone by E-scope, but I do know a girl by the name of Izzy. She fits your description and a few weeks ago she really liked bow-ties. In fact, she is wearing one right now. Oh, and she'll be here in a few minutes. She just got booted. Oh and there's that blue guy again. Hasn't shown up for weeks. Anyway, that helps you?" Harold asked him.

The Doctor thought a minute. He then grinned. "Yeah, thanks Harold. I owe you a bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool. Anyway, I'll be right back," he said and shook Harold's hand. He then walked back to his blue box and ran inside. He grabbed a red bow-tie and turned around to leave.

In the entry of the door was a black cloaked figure. But unlike the others, he had his hood down. He had red spikey hair and a birth mark tear on his face. He had green eyes and a really stupid grin on his face.

"So, Doctor, you like bow-ties? I am not into bow-ties myself so don't get me one, got it memorized?" the cloaked man told the Doctor.

The Doctor just had about enough. "Who are you people!? What do you guys want with me?! And why did you want me to check on my grandson!?" he yelled at the mysterious figure.

The cloaked man put his hands on his eyes. "So you really don't know yet. Thought those other guys were pulling my leg. We are no one. Just mere reflections of the past. However, soon the others plan to take on new hosts. I don't really have a choice in this. But not yet. We need history to repeat its self and what other way to do it than have a TARDIS explode? Don't worry Doctor, E-scope will be fine. For seven weeks. But you only have five seconds. And I suggest you really check your screwdriver Time Lord. You might be surprised on what my co-workers really are. Catch you later," he said to the Doctor and he left the box.

Then the core moved up and down and the box started to move. The Doctor picked up a toy hammer and slammed a few buttons. "Come on you sexy thing and work! This is not going to go well at all if we don't get there first!" the Doctor yelled at the box. It suddenly stopped. The Doctor ran to the doors and pushed them open. Several different teens looked over at the Doctor and his box. He spotted the weird blue hat dude and he spied Harold in a tree. But he didn't see E-scope anywhere.

The Doctor fully exited the box and pulled out his paper. "Phone box inspector. I came here to check out this phone box and everything seems to be in order. Where is the owner around here?" the Doctor asked, trying to distract them from what they just saw.

He then heard a familiar voice and the words were similar to the last time they saw each other, "I only see a white sheet of paper. And why are you wearing a bow-tie, Ben Sr.?" The Doctor turned to find E-scope grinning at him like an idiot. The Doctor grinned when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to find a big fat blonde behind him grinning as well.

"Who is this Iz? Wait, is he that Doctor you told me about? The one with the really neat bow-ties?" the boy asked her. E-scope grinned and nodded several times. The boy grabbed the Doctor in a bear hug and held him in the air. "Oh my gosh! It's the real live Doctor! Izzy told me a lot about you! Well, from what she does know. I'm Owen, her boyfriend," Owen said to the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned at him and slid out of the big boy's arms. "Well nice to see you Owen. Now, E-scope, did you see Ben while I was gone for the long time I was gone?" the Doctor asked her. E-scope sighed and shook her head.

"No, but Harold did!," she said happily then grimaced as she saw Owen's face fall. She quickly perked up and said, "Owen, go tell LeShawna and Noah that the Doctor is here! They will be thrilled to know!" Owen just nodded and trudged off. The Doctor raised his eyebrow at E-scope but she brushed it off. "No, don't even make me go there. Now, did you find out anything either? Ben was a bust but hey, maybe we can go off what you found," she asked the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed as well. "Well, no E-scope, I haven't. But I suggest you get your friends and come aboard my vessel. I hear this place may explode. Can you run off and do that for me?" he asked her.

E-scope saluted and started to run off but stopped. She turned back to him. "You aren't going to leave me this time, are you?" she asked the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head at her and she grinned again. Soon she was out of sight.

The Doctor went back inside his box when the doors slammed shut. He tried to push them open but the core moved up and down and the noise started to screech. The box tilted and knocked the Doctor to the ground. His screwdriver fell out of his suit pocket and when his face hit the ground, he saw the reading. The reading said Time Lord. And before he conked out, he thought he heard laughter. And he could have sworn he saw a man in black pick up his screwdriver and disappear in a portal of black.

**AN: So how was it? This is all you will be seeing of the Doctor. He won't appear until the very end. And Organization XII will not be in this one. That won't happen until the end too. So, how is it? More action will come in and Izzy will go through the whole testing phase. This is just how I thought I should start. So please, leave a review for the chapter and tell me what you guys want to see during this. Thanks a lot!**


	2. Chap 1- Dive Into a Heart and Eat It!

**AN: Hello random people that read random crap that I write. Which isn't a lot of you. Come on, tell your all of your friends and their brothers, I want reviews! Anyway, here is your next chapter. And this is where the Kingdom Hearts part starts. Now lots of things are different from the game in this version so no crap about the changes. Anyway, please enjoy and leave a quick review. Thanks!**

Chapter 1: Dive into a Heart and Eat It!

Izzy woke up in on a random platform. She got up and rubbed her head. She had normal headaches, but this one was terrible. Her step-parents yelled nonstop at her and she hated it. She stood and looked around. Then, more importantly, she looked down. She soon saw that on the platform she saw Gwen wrapped in a wonderful dress with her eyes shut. The platform it's self was green. Gwen's blue and black hair blended well on the platform.

Izzy took a quick look around and saw three pedestals with three objects on them. One was a wicked sword. It was about three feet long with a yellow hilt and a red spot right below the blade. The red spot had three tiny red circles all around each other inside it. She smiled at the fact of seeing Harold go straight to it and picking it up. She soon shook that thought from memory. No, she wouldn't go back to thinking about Harold. She was dating Owen, not Harold. Although, she still smiled because she thought of him.

The next object was a staff with a blue crystal that looked like the three circles on the red spot of the sword at the end. She had to smile at the memory of Harold saying he went to wizards camp. He said that he was the best magician there. She shook her head again. Her headache didn't help the matter. She cursed her parents under her breath. She hated them so much. Why did she always have to think about them?

The last one there was a shield. It was red and it was basically like the red spot on the sword, only a shield and a lot bigger. The three circles were bigger as well and this time they had yellow outlines. This time she thought of her boyfriend, Owen. She could picture him protecting her and only her with that shield. And she smiled at the thought of them being together in battle, her with a bow and Owen with that shield.

She walked up to the staff. She thought it was cool and it was the only one she would care to wield. It vanished. She then hopped off the pedestal and sat on it, looking at the other two weapons. In her head, she thought she heard a voice telling her to get rid of one. She ignored it. She learned to do that a long time ago. Sometimes it slipped through but she could hold it in a lot better now that Owen and Harold were caring for her.

So instead of listening to the voice, she thought back to the day before. She remembered the Doctor and his promise not to leave. But he did. She got all her friends and told them the Doctor would take them away. She would finally get away from her parents forever. Never to see them again. And her Owen would be with her. He would insist to stay by her side. And Harold, oh Harold, … no. She wasn't going to let him into her mind. She was with Owen. She had to keep remembering that.

She got up and went to the sword and pushed it off the edge. It was pointless. She could never hurt anyone. And what if she hurt Harold or Owen? She would never forgive herself. Suddenly, the platform began to shatter. Izzy couldn't do anything but wait and fall.

As she glided down, she saw another platform ahead. This one had Lindsey in a beautiful white dress with a blue, pink, and purple background. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun that made Lindsey ten times more beautiful. She couldn't help but think about her own looks. She wasn't pretty like Lindsey or Gwen or even a brat like Heather. No one would ever pick her over them. If it came to a beauty challenge, she wouldn't be able to win. It was hard to imagine Owen thought of her of beautiful. She wasn't at all. At least Harold saw her for herself. He saw her for her inner feelings, what she thought about. Not her outside shell. She shoved the thought of Harold aside. She was not allowed to think about him, even in her dreams. It was too hard to work with.

When Izzy finally landed, the staff she choose earlier landed in her hands. The voice came back, talking inside her head. She gave in and listened to it for a few seconds. It said to her, "You now have the power to fight. Now, test your skills with a staff. Use your inner strength to fight." After the voice finished talking, several dark shadow things appeared from out of the ground. They looked like ants with yellow eyes. They all started walking toward her.

Izzy swung her staff at one of the Shadows and it burst. She swung at another one and that one burst too. The others sunk back into the platform. Izzy swung her new staff around and slung it over her shoulder. "Not bad, girl. Not bad at all. Now, voice, I appreciate it if you shut up and let me dream," she said to herself.

The voice responded like so, "Okay then, miss sassy pants. Then I guess you don't want the warning of looking behind you. But if you want to give in, you can actually, I don't know, _look behind you!_" Izzy turned around and saw another black ant thing. She sighed at the voice and gave in. She swung at the remaining Shadow and everything suddenly turned black. Izzy sunk into the darkness. She struggled to get back on top of the platform but it was too late. She sunk fully into the platform and couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

Then she felt a huge relief in her lungs as she was suddenly able to breathe. She opened her eyes to find herself on a different platform that was pink, yellow, white, and blue. Looking closer, she found it was this time Bridgett on the platform face. She was wearing a white and blue skirt. Her hair was long and she had a black ribbon in it. She wondered what she would look like if her hair was a ratty red mess. She would never have hair as straight and nice as Bridgett's.

When she managed to get to her feet, she noticed a see through door on the other side of the platform. On the opposite side of that was a chest. Thinking one was more important than the other, she walked over to the chest and used her staff to open it. The outer lining of the door suddenly became solid. Then a big wooden crate appeared in the center of the platform. Izzy hated herself for it, but she thought of what Harold would do if he were her right now. He would most likely be enjoying this dream. If she knew him well, and she did know him _really _well, then he would smash the crate. So she did like he would do and she smashed the crate. The door fully materialized and Izzy then turned her thoughts to Owen. The big bundle of love would run through that door and have a big party. So that's what she did. She ran up to the door, opened it, and ran in to have a party.

A bright light blinded her and she was suddenly in a shed. She soon realized it was the confessional, just bigger on the inside than on the outside. Inside the shed were Harold, Owen, and her best friend, Ezekiel. The voice was trying to break through and she let it. It said, "Look girl, you can't just run around being all you. In fact, I don't even know you. Why don't we have a little one on one time, shall we? Tell me a bit about yourself."

Izzy sighed. Stupid voice, stupid parents, stupid Doctor, stupid everything! Why did she live with herself? She was just a piece of dead space. She was worth absolutely nothing. She walked up to Ezekiel. He understood her, not like a boyfriend, but more like a close cousin. That was all she thought of him as.

As she got close, he asked her a question, "What are you afraid of? Like, what scares you the most out of life?" She almost answered failing. Failing her friends, her step brothers and sisters, and most of all her step-parents. But she didn't. She answered the second thing that scared her the most. One of the things she felt since childhood.

"Being different. I am afraid other people will see me different, not the same. But I am afraid not being different too. I just want to be known, but not have a complicated life," Izzy said to Ezekiel. He nodded back at her and gestured to Harold, who was next to him.

She walked up to him. She would never tell anyone, but Harold was her hero. Every day he sent her a haiku or poem that always brought her up. She thought of him as a guardian angel. As she approached, Harold asked, "What do you want out of life?" That one she thought out quite fast.

"To broaden my horizons. I need more options and I need a better life. I need to have a bright future, you get what I'm saying?" she said to him. Harold only gave a nod and gestured toward Owen.

Now Owen was her cuddly teddy bear. If she needed a shoulder to just go cry on, it was Owen. He was always there and always cared for her. He was all hers. And she was his. When she reached Owen, before he asked a question, she hugged him. She cried a little before she said, "You can ask me now."

He then asked, "What is most important to you?" That one was the easiest question to answer. She laughed a little before she could answer.

"My friends. So friendship really. And you most of all, Owen. I couldn't live without you," she said to him. She just wanted to stay there the rest of the dream, just to cry into her boyfriend. But her head had other plans.

"So you are afraid of being different, which you are, you want to broaden your horizons, which you can't, and you treasure friendship, which will hurt you in the end. Your adventure beings at mid-day. You adventure will be a nice one. And that is the only good thing I will ever say to you. The day you actually open the door is very near, but very far. Ha, ha, ha!"

Izzy was about to scream at the voice, but she saw a flash of light and she appeared on a different platform. This one was red and purple and it had Courtney on it, wrapped in a purple dress. Her hair was longer and had blue hair pieces in it.

Five more black ant things appeared in front of her. This time, Izzy was ready. She swung and hit one Shadow with the staff. Another slipped behind her and tried to scratch her. She turned around quickly and hit it before it hit her. The third tried jumping, but Izzy just grinned at it. Back in her child hood, she acted like a monkey. She was wild and jumpy. It was a sad memory too, however. She had accidentally cut her side on a metal handle in the kitchen. After that she stopped acting stupid. But her jumping skills still remained. She jumped up and hit the Shadow and landed on another, killing both. The last Shadow managed to scratch her back. She winced in pain but she had felt worse. She turned and killed it with a swing.

Voice coughed inside Izzy head. "You call that fighting? Our aunt can do better than you! Please walk up to the next platform and just die so I can train someone else," the voice said. Izzy about hit herself. Why wouldn't the voice just shut up?! She rammed her face into the ground. She cried for a minute until she got up and walked over to the pathway leading to the next platform.

This one was blue and yellow and it had Heather on it. Heather wore a yellow dress and had her hair done in a cone. Izzy couldn't help but think on how beautiful she looked. She just looked at herself in a mini mirror and she would never match up. Her hair just couldn't go straight or go up.

Suddenly, the voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hey, yo, Izzy! The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Izzy turned at this outburst and noticed her long shadow. And it began to rise out of the ground. Izzy drew her staff and pointed it at her shadow. Voice yelled, "Don't be afraid! What's the point, you already are! And please forget that…" The voice never finished because the shadow had now fully risen. It had black tangled hair and yellow eyes. It was huge! It was as high as ten Izzy's, maybe more. Izzy soon found herself at the edge of the platform.

She looked at the edge then the dark side of herself. She debated her options. She could jump off the edge and die. Better than living. She would never have to see her parents again until they die. But they would go to heck. Then again, so would she. Or she thought so. Her other option was to fight the thing in front of her and maybe the voice could finish its annoying thought.

The options were both tempting, but she settled on killing the thing. She ran up to it's feet and started swinging her staff. It bounced right off, sending Izzy flying backward. She landed on her back and winced in pain. But she had felt worse, mostly from the beatings she got from her parents whenever she did something wrong. She simply got up and noticed Darkside plunge it's left hand into the platform, creating a small swirling pool of darkness. She rushed the hand and swung, expecting the staff to bounce off. Instead, it hit the beast. Noticing this, she kept swinging full force at it until it withdrew its hand. Before she could chase after the hand, three Shadows suddenly appeared. She swung at two of them, killing both. The third jumped up and scratched her fighting arm. She didn't react to the pain at all and swung at the last one, finishing off her opponents.

However, Darkside didn't like being left alone. His arms were outstretched and for the first time Izzy noticed something wrong right under its chest. Instead of a stomach, it had a giant hole in the shape of a heart. And it had a bright blue, pink, and white light getting shot out of it. Izzy was to slow to dodge, so instead she swung her staff right as the light was about to hit her. The light bounced off her staff and it hit Darkside in the face. It stumbled back in a daze and its hands dropped to the ground. Before she ran over, she noticed how the muscles were arranged on its arm. They looked like platforms in a way that led straight to the head. She ran to the arm and jumped like a monkey up to Darkside's shoulder and swung two swings at his face.

Then, as she swung her third one, her staff vanished. She fell off the shoulder and landed hard on her butt. This time she felt a very sharp pain. This was much more than anything her parents did to her. Darkside was having a problem as well because he started falling toward Izzy. A giant black spot formed right around where Izzy was laying, and it sucked her in. Her last thought was the voice. It simply said, "You know, you may be the one to open the door after all."

**AN: So, Izzy has a lot of home problems. And she is torn between Harold and Owen. That sends me into a depressing mood. So you learned a little about Izzy, a little more than you probably wanted to know. Anyway, how did I do? I know the voice was way off and the platform people were different, but I have a whole new twist that I am throwing in. It will still be full blown Kingdom Hearts, just twisted into my head. So please, leave a quick review on how I did. I'm sorry it isn't the best yet, but it'll get there. Thanks!**


	3. Chap 2- Birthdays Never End Well

**AN: You thought you ditched me. Nope, Ben Ellimist is here to stay! So here is chapter two! Now be warned that this gives lots of spoilers to the first three seasons of Total Drama, but these are not the United States versions, even though that's where I am. These are the other version, so if you haven't seen it, go do so. And if you hate spoilers, don't read this chapter yet. I forgot to do this earlier, so I will now. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Total Drama or the Doctor, but I do own Ben Ellimist. I think this is longer than it should be so let's start on chapter two!**

Chapter 2: Birthdays Never End Well

**Playa de Losers- Pool Hut**

Izzy bolted awake. She looked around, wondering where she was. Then she remembered that she was at Playa de Losers. She went to lay back down in her chair when she saw Owen standing over her, grinning. She bolted back up and turned around. But before she could say anything, she saw all of her friends smiling at her under a banner and shouted, "Happy Birthday Izzy!" Izzy looked around for a second and she smiled at them all, letting a tear slip from her eye. She caught herself before spilling too much and she put on her fake psycho grin.

"Parties? I love parties! Can I open presents? That would be awesome! Did I get a bow-tie? The Doctor says bow-ties are cool!" she said to everyone then flinched. Ever since the Doctor ditched her a second time, everyone doubted her except Harold. If she even mentioned his name once, everyone flashed a concerned look. Even Owen doubted her, even though he saw the Doctor himself. But she still loved bow-ties. She would always love bow-ties now that she knew about the Doctor and his crazy quest for Ben.

Thinking of Ben, he was the only friend she didn't see. She figured he had work he had to do. He was always busy with that key of his, but he always made time to visit. She missed him every time he left. Mostly because he treated her better than her parents. Seeing that he was way older, she treated him more as her god father. Since her real parent's mysterious disappearance and her step parent's cruelty to her, Ben seemed like a normal person that could care for her. Sometimes she wished he could take her with him, but he never invited anyone to leave with him. He said he traveled and always will travel alone.

Owen looked at her concerned but Izzy flashed everyone a quick fake smile. "So, who's present should I open first? Someone random, just pick out of the stack," she said, trying to cover up her Doctor slip of the tongue. Everyone smiled, glad she let it go and LeShawna grabbed the first present on the stack. She tossed it to Izzy and Izzy read who it was from. She frowned and set it aside. Everyone sent her a look but she signaled for another present. LeShawna frowned but did as she was told.

The reason Izzy set the present aside was because it was from Harold. Now that she looked harder, she noticed him over by the shore with his telescope. She knew he was looking the skies for Ben and the Doctor, but Owen was sensitive about her and him. Ever since the whole bump in… no, she wasn't allowed to think about that. She would open his gift later, when he was off duty. Right now, she focused on the other gifts.

She caught the next present which was wrapped in a medium sized package. She looked at the name tag and found it was from Sierra. She grinned at her BFF and she tore open the package. Out fell some clothing. Curious, she picked up the packaging and all of the sudden grinned like crazy. It was a black and white shirt with brown gloves and black slick pants. She couldn't help but throw her arms around her yelling thank you after thank you at her. Sierra just smiled and wrapped her into a hug.

The clothing she got was a Ranger outfit, the outfit she was dreaming of getting since she was very little. She just needed her bow to complete her set and she would be a full length Ranger. Then her Owen could be her wonderful Guardian. And her other friends could be her other companions. She just hoped Owen got the hint.

Soon, the presents were down to one left. Izzy had gotten almost all the gear she asked for. And when LeShawna tossed her the last present, she knew she would get the gold of everything she ever wanted. Owen grinned as she opened his gift.

She tore it open grinning and then it faltered. It was a necklace for one of her outfits she got. She managed to keep her smile, but it wasn't at all she told him to get. She had hinted over ten thousand times to him that she wanted a bow. More than anything. But he must have not listened to her.

She thanked everyone for the gifts and told them to go eat cake. She said she didn't feel well and had to go lay down. Everyone shrugged and went to enjoy cake. Izzy picked up Harold's unopened gift and walked over to the beach.

**Playa de Losers- Palm Tree Beach**

Izzy walked over to her favorite palm tree and sat down. She knew Harold would see her sitting there eventually. This was their spot. She laid her head down for a moment and opened her head up. Soon, she heard two voices arguing at each other. She shifted a little then gave in, listening to the voices.

"But whhhhhhhy?! I want to eat a popsicle! Why can't I eat one?!" said a little girl voice.

" Because, you aren't a little kid anymore. You are a sixteen year old! I mean, we are a sixteen year old! You aren't a baby so quit acting like one!" said a girl in her teens. Izzy never understood her. She acted like her out of the two, but she didn't see why she didn't let the little girl do what she wanted to do. She loved that little girl, but the teen apparently didn't.

" You weren't always that way. You were just like me. Now you are just a big jerk," the little girl yelled at her.

The teen laughed. "Yeah, but your dead to me! You don't exist in this head! I am Izzy! You are nothing but a shadow! One ugly piece of crap shadow! Now shut your stupid mouth and leave me alone!"

Izzy startled awake, rubbing her head. That conversation scared her more than the others. What did the teen mean the kid was dead to her? And what did they mean that they were Izzy? It didn't add up.

She then heard a voice say, "Is it the voices again? I saw you out of it and I didn't want to disrupt anything." She automatically knew who it was because she had only ever told one person about the voices.

"Harold, how long where you over here?" she asked him. She didn't like him being around when she had one of her episodes. But… she liked it when he was around to watch over her.

"Just a few minutes ago. I noticed you there and I decided to keep up the search for a few more minutes. No luck," Harold said, still looking through his telescope. He pulled back and smiled at Izzy. She couldn't help but smile back. She knew Harold cared about her more than anyone. She just hadn't let him know she felt the same way. She then shoved the thought from her mind. Owen was her guy. Harold was a really good friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

As Harold went back to the telescope, Izzy suddenly remembered her dream. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she needed to tell him. So, she said, " Harold, what do you know about dreams?"

Harold continued what he was doing but he seemed to ponder the question. He answered, "All dreams have a meaning. And they usually follow what happened the day before you go to sleep. Why do you ask?"

Izzy then explained what happened during her dream, beginning to end. She left out what she thought during all of it. She didn't want him to know what she thought of him. She liked this guy, but if he knew she was torn between him and Owen, then he might think of her different.

After she explained it all, Harold looked through the telescope and pondered what he had heard. He then shrugged. "That is one weird dream. I don't know what to tell you. But maybe it just means that all this stress is getting to you. Don't worry, me and Owen are here for you," Harold told her. She was surprised that he mentioned Owen. They usually fought and didn't care for each other. Him mentioning Owen even the slightest was very surprising to Izzy.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Izzy remembered why she came down here. She picked up the gift Harold had gotten her, still unopened. "Hey, I just remembered that I had this present you got me. I never opened it because you weren't around. Do you mind if I open it now?" she asked him. Harold smiled for a minute then couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you can open it. I just thought you would open that first. Owen most likely already got you the same thing," he said, his laughter fading as he mentioned Owen. Izzy wondered why he thought that as she tore open the package. Inside was a box. She was wondering what it could be when she suddenly remembered saying to Harold not long ago what her childhood dream was. She never asked him for anything, mostly because he was one of the most poor to be on Total Drama, but she already knew what it was before she pulled the lid off. Inside rested a bow, about three feet long. Around it, it had elegant tree designs and on the top and bottom were patterns of owls. She got up and hugged Harold, who in return wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh thank you Harold! It's been my dream to get a bow my whole life! I don't know how I can ever thank you enough," Izzy cried into him. Harold remained silent, just letting her cry out her happy joy into his arms.

After what seemed like forever, Izzy withdrew from the hug. Harold returned to his telescope and then a thought hit him. "The reunion for parents is tomorrow. I just remembered I was supposed to pass it on. They come tomorrow to meet the contestants then we all leave the next day. I thought I let you know first," Harold said, refusing to look at Izzy.

Izzy sighed then looked up. "You know, I wish Ben would come tomorrow. Then I would force him to take me away from here, far away. I can't handle my parents anymore. He could be my adoptive father or something. I just want to be anywhere but here," she said to him. Harold didn't reply. He thought about how good his life was. He wished Izzy had the same life. But apparently, no one agreed with him. It seemed that everyone hated her... except Harold himself.

Izzy interrupted his thoughts by saying, " You know, I could use practice with this bow. And I do remember you saying you shoot three arrows in the same spot so hard that the board snapped in half. Maybe you can teach me before the parents show up."

Harold grinned and said, "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. We'll see if I am in the mood tomorrow morning. But now you need to hit the hay. I know you have been having trouble sleeping and you need more of it. So head to bed. I'll be right behind you." Izzy grinned at him and hopped off. Right before she walked into the mansion, she looked behind to see Harold looking in his telescope again. That boy and his search. It just proved how much he truly cared. Izzy bounced inside and went to her room to catch some much needed rest.

Harold meanwhile was looking through his telescope again. Only this time, he saw a star moving toward the island the contestants were on. He zoomed in closer to find it was only a giant rock. He sighed and finally gave up. He packed up his telescope and started walking toward the mansion. He then felt a shove and he soon found himself sprawled on the ground. He flipped around to find Owen glaring down on him. Harold got up and glared at Owen.

"What was that for Owen? I didn't do anything bad to you. Why do you treat me like I am evil?" Harold asked the flaring Owen.

Owen just laughed a very evil laugh. "Oh, you are, you stupid red head. Just stay away from my girlfriend, got it? She isn't yours, she is mine, got it? It won't matter. Tomorrow, me and her will be long gone anyway. Just lay off until then, got it?" Owen growled at Harold. Harold was about to argue but held his tongue. Owen nodded his approval and walked off.

Harold remained where he was, completely stunned. Owen had never acted like that before. Sure, their friendship was iffy ever since the accident, but he had never assaulted him like that. And what did he mean that they would be gone? Nothing made any sense. Harold picked up his telescope he dropped and returned to climbing the hill to the mansion.

**Disney Castle- Audience Chamber**

Meanwhile, several worlds away, a humble soldier named Goofy walked down a long hallway toward to big purple doors. Goofy was a humble soldier and had always looked after his friends. After a long uneventful year after restoring world order to the worlds, he had no really big adventures. His pal Donald however, was off on some mission for the King. The King himself was off on some business of his own. So Goofy was alone taking control of things.

Of course, the Queen was in charge, and Goofy did not mind that at all. In fact, he was glad anyone was left at Disney Castle at all. But sometimes, Goofy would wish that he could go on his own adventure or do something on his own, and not have to rely on others to do it for him. Sure, he would always need help, but he didn't need things done for him. But because he didn't always work the best, people automatically thought he always needed that extra help.

Goofy came up to the purple doors and knocked on them. A smaller door within the two bigger ones swung open, leaving enough room to walk into. As he entered, he saw Queen Minnie and Daisy huddled around the thrown, obviously frowning in shock. Goofy was curious and walked up to the two of them. Daisy noticed first and whispered something to the Queen. The Queen turned to spot him and then turned fully around.

"Oh Goofy, thank goodness! The King came back sometime last night, but he left again. All I know is that he left this letter for you. I don't understand, but maybe you can," she said and walked up to Goofy with a letter in her hand. Goofy, still quite curious, picked up the letter and unfolded it. He read through it carefully and then frowned. This is what it said:

Dear Goofy,

Sorry to dart off without saying good bye, but there is big trouble brewing again. Time seems to be repeating itself, only differently than before. I had to dash off to see what I can do. I need you and you alone to find a Keyblade wielder, a new one, by the looks of it. It seems that this new key is the key to our survival. So, seeing that time is repeating, go to Traverse Town. I grantee that it will be there. And look around for Ben's uncle, Fat Man. He may shed some light on the situation.

Sincerely,

King Mickey

P.S. Say sorry to Minnie for me again. Thanks pal.

Goofy finished looking over the letter and then looked up. "Gawrsh, you mean that time is repeating? But if that's true, then doesn't the King know that he just repeated time by leaving again? Maybe I shouldn't go off and look for this new person. All that will do is repeat history, which I assume is bad, right?" Goofy asked, getting confused.

"Well, I guess Fat Man can tell you. Maybe the only way to save time is to repeat it. And Goofy, you are the one who decides how time will go right now. So Goofy, I guess you need to go look for the King... again," the Queen said.

Goofy gave a salute and started off when he remembered something. "If the King said time is repeating it's self, then does that mean he will get stuck on the other side to the doors of darkness again?" Goofy asked the Queen.

The Queen just looked back at Goofy. "I don't know. I sure hope not. But our best guess is to find Fat Man. And Goofy, you're stalling. Just go! Besides, didn't I hear you mention that you wanted to go on a quest all by yourself?" she said, smiling at him.

Goofy suddenly grinned. "Yes, your Majesty, your right! Sorry, but I have the King and one new friend to find!" he said and ran through the doors. He heard the Queen's laughter all the way to the Gummi Hanger.

**Disney Castle- Gummi Hanger**

Goofy walked inside the Gummi hanger and immediately knew something was wrong. He walked down a set of stair and around the big red and white ship in the center of the hanger. Seeing no one, he walked up to the doorway of the ship and opened it. He walked inside and sat in the captains chair. Chip and Dale had some time off so it was up to him to start the thing and take it off auto pilot. So he started doing just that.

Meanwhile, outside of the hanger, a blue fluffy alien dude was roaming the outside of the ship. In his hands he held to blasters. The alien didn't intend to hurt anyone, he just needed to get a ship to go back home. As he circled around, he noticed the door to the ship had already been open. He carful walked in front of it and peeked inside. He saw Goofy in the chair in the center, but his back was turned. So, the blue alien snuck up behind him, ready to knock him out.

In the chair, Goofy had a feeling he was being watched. He kept doing what he was doing, but he quickly brought up the security cameras. When they flashed on the screen, he saw the mysterious blue creature was sneaking up behind. Goofy almost immediately sprung out of the chair and pull out a medium sized shield, which was yellow, blue, silver, and had three black circles all in the center. Both of the two looked at each other until Goofy recognized the intruder.

"Stitch? Is that you?" Goofy asked him, still debating whether he got the right brother or not. The alien looked puzzled as well.

"Well… yes, that is my name. Have we met or something? I have never gone out of the solar system so I am just wondering," Stitch said to Goofy. This time Goofy was puzzled. Stitch didn't know him? They were pals! They knew each other for two years! How did he not know who he was? He then got the explanation.

"Wait, let me guess. You, Ben, and Leroy were teaching Ben to drive when you suddenly appeared on a bunch of platforms and you are trying to get home to find your brothers," Goofy asked him.

Stitch looked baffled but he answered, "Yea, actually, that is exactly what happened. What are you like psychic or something? Because that would be major cool!"

Goofy then realized what had happened. "Ok, this is going to sound really super weird, but I know you from the future. Well, I guess it isn't the future, but I know you more than you know me. You see, time is sort of messed up right now and I guess you're the Stitch who doesn't know me. So your a past version of Stitch. Look, I don't know what's going on. Why don't you just come along with me and visit your uncle? He may be able to help us," Goffy said to the very confused Stitch.

Stitch grinned. "Uncle Fat Man? Uncle Elmo? Either one works for me! Or is it my Uncle Snicket? I don't like him much. Or Uncle Slender. They both give me the creeps," he said to Goofy, who returned to what he was doing before hand.

"Fat Man, and I would get used to not calling him uncle. You'll be around him a lot more than you expect," Goofy said and started the Gummi Ship. Soon, the engines were prepped and everything was good to go. He then said. "And I would suggest you buckle your seat belt."

All of the sudden, the ship fell downward, sending Stitch upward, knocking his head on the ceiling. Then the ship turned up right and Stitch found himself back on the ground. He rubbed his head and got into a seat, making sure his seat belt was nice and tight.

**Hollow Bastion- Castle Chapel**

Meanwhile, a long way from any of this, a different blue alien was standing in a round room along with several other people. The alien wore a black cloak and had some serious facial damage. His right eye was missing and the socket was sewn shut. His left ear was missing bits and pieces and both sides of his mouth were sewn shut, leaving only the center to speak through. His nose was completely missing.

Across from him was a man in a metal suit. He had a belt which held a variety of many weapons. His head was covered with a square helmet with one long blue hole which only he could see out of. Anyone else saw a blue hole.

On the left of the alien was a small red headed man. He wore poor clothing and he was about three feet tall, the same size as the alien. He stood on a stool to look at the other people there.

On the left of the little man was a woman with jet black hair and a purple dress. She had orange eyes and a bluish purple shade of skin. Her dress was floaty as if it were ghost like. Her hair flowed in the same way.

On the left of her was a cube man. He wore a blue shirt and purple pants. He had brown hair and had his arms folded. But what was different about him was he had white glowing eyes. He had a diamond in his belt which was around his waist.

On the other side of the blue alien was another small man. Only this one switched faces. One second he had a pale face with decayed yellow eyes and mouth with red and white striped clothing and helmet. The next second he wore a brown suite and a yellow crown. He had a chubby face and pink skin. He too stood on a stool.

Next to him was a giant monster. He had the upper body of a man, minus his many eyes, in which he had eight. His hands were crab claws. He was a grayish color and had six crab like legs. He were red vest and looked somewhat angry.

Next to him was a man who was pitch black. He had yellow eyes and he looked like he was made from very loose sand. He had a really weird smirk on his face.

Beside him was another man who had red hair that stuck straight up into a point. He wore a black mask and wore a black suit that had a big white S on it. He had a really bad sneer on his face that made the alien want to barf.

The last person in the room was a tallish man wearing black cloths and had brown hair. He had white skin and very white teeth. He was smiling at everyone else in the room with a weird grin.

The alien shifted around a little. He didn't like this place. He had seen and been through worse, but this was an all new experience. He wasn't used to the darkness. He preferred to be nowhere and have nothing around him. This was the exact opposite. "Excuse me, but can we get this meeting going? I am only here because I have nowhere else to be," the alien said to the armor suit.

The armor suit laughed. "We all know why you are here Bex. It is because you wish to be whole. Well, thanks to our friend here, you have another chance," it said, pointing to the white teethed man, who seemed to grin bigger. The blue alien dude seemed to deepen his frown.

"I don't want to be whole. I just want to undo some things that happened… some things that I have done. The only way to do that is to help you, my other's mortal enemy. So can we get this over with?" Bex said to him.

"We all want something. The rest of us want complete darkness. But what does a Nobody like you want if not to be whole? Is it a dream? Or a nightmare?" the completely pitch black guy asked?

Bex frowned at him, but before he could answer, the crab thing pounded his fists on that platform. "This is preposterous! You think we need a Nobody to scare the light away? Absurd! I can do that myself!" it spat at Bex.

Bex frowned and walked around ready to fight him. But the purple dressed woman stopped him by saying, "Ah, wonderful chaos. But if we want this to work, we all need to corporate. To bring more chaos. Bex, please listen to what our leader has to say."

Bex stopped and glared at the woman. "Last time I checked, my leader was dead. Plus, if time is really repeating, where is Maleficent? Isn't she the leader of darkness?" he said to her. The suit man chuckled, winning shocked looks from everyone.

"Oh my dear Bex, it's _because _time is changing that Maleficent isn't here. You see, all the villains that _can _possibly take over the universe are here now because we changed time to our advantage. In that process we messed up time everytime line I know of, creating beings of every point in time. Plus, the Maleficent you know is gone. And about your leader, he doesn't exist yet. So, if you want to be restored to your former glory, then I suggest your help. If you are willing to work for the darkness," the suit man said to him.

"Maybe the answer doesn't lay within the Nobody, but the Nobody lays within the answer," the cube man said to the group. Bex drew a whip that looked strangely like a vine. He swung it around and the whip started sticking together until it was shaped into a key. He then pointed it at the cube man.

"Well, maybe I am the answer. Or maybe I have the answer for you. What are you guys hoping to achieve anyway? You never told me why you wanted me here," Bex said to the others. The suit man laughed again and then suddenly stopped.

He leaned forward and asked, "What do you know about Leroy's future daughters Bex? Because I think they got a gene Ben has. And I need you to stop them. And in exchanged, I'll get your eye back. What do you say, new friend?"

**AN: Well, well, well, Harold is not having a good time with Owen. Poor kid, I can so relate to him. Anyway, Goofy and Stitch make an appearance! I know this is different than the game, but I thought this would make it go by so much quicker and make it sound so much better. Plus, like the new villains? I am sure you can all guess who they are, but only two are OCs. I bet you can guess who. Anyway, please, leave a review for me and give me ideas. Thanks for the input! I love you all!**


End file.
